


Thank you for the ride

by KatyasDeadDad



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, kinda ish nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyasDeadDad/pseuds/KatyasDeadDad
Summary: Sharon's old friend invites her to a pool party, turns out her friend's sister is really fucking hot.
Relationships: Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Thank you for the ride

_"_ Come on Sharon, it'll be fun." Courtney continued to try to encourage Sharon, with that soft happy voice she still had after all these years. "It's your first time back in Pittsburgh since god knows when, and all of us miss you so much."

"I don't know Court.. pool parties aren't really my thing, let alone parties. You know this."

"I know." Courtney sighed, staying silent for a moment before she let out a breathy chuckle. The smile was evident in her voice, and Sharon couldn't help but picture how happy her friends must be. Maybe it was the fact that she was newly engaged, or had moved out into her own place. It didn't matter, as long as she was happy. "Do you remember how you, me, and little Lasky would pretend that we were celebrities going to large parties?"

"Oh god, don't remind me." Sharon snorted as the thought came over her. She had been, 12, maybe? With blocky eyeliner and black streaks in her then blonde hair. Now it was a soft grey, more so silver.

"You were _alwaaays_ the most famous one, you'd always tell us that before the games started. And then we'd set up a catwalk in your dad's garage with dark blankets and a broken stage light."

"Well of course, I still am the most successful one." She teased, tongue between her teeth at the end despite Courtney not being able to see her.

Sharon had just graduated in theatre and performance, with acting gigs in larger projects on her resume. She was doing well in life, only coming back to see her parents during the summer before she launched her career completely.

"And yet I am the one with a husband." Courtney began. "So what do you say?"

"I pity you." Sharon sighed. "Fine, but only because I don't have anything better to do."

"Yea, let's say that. I'll text you the details. Bye, love you."

"Love you too."

And like that, Sharon was alone again. And this time a little more conflicted.

She sat down, shaking her head with a sigh. What had she agreed to?

~~~~~~

Sharon sighed and looked at herself in the side-view mirror. Her waterproof black lipstick rested gently against her lips with the contrast of her rather light eye makeup. She was as pale as ever, wearing a black see through beach-dress over her stupid worn out swimwear. It was a black bikini she had ordered online a couple years back, with small white skeletons that looked dots from afar. It was really worn out and outstretched but it was also the only one that fit comfortably.

With a small smirk of defeat, she pushed her sunglasses down from her hairline and got out of the car.

The house that she had been given directions to was huge, fancy and just screamed of 'white privileged couple.' It wasn't a surprise, Courtney was very quick to brag about her new rich life on social media.

She followed the directions in the text of just entering through the fence to the backyard, which she noticed was ridiculously huge. There was a big pool with the connection to a hot tub.

About five people, all whom she recognised, let out a loud sound of pleasant surprise when they saw her. Jinkx was the first to run up and embrace her tightly.

"Oh Sharon! I've missed you so much." Her voice was still as chirpy and raspy as she laughed with glee, and Sharon felt herself swell with warm comfort. How she had missed Jinkx's hugs.

"I've missed you too." She laughed, moving to embrace Raja who came running as well.

They moved on to the usual chatter of what had been up, occupations and whereabouts. Jinkx was studying to be a drama teacher, to no surprise, Raja had gotten a few modelling gigs, Raven was working as a seamstress and Katya did not want to specify her work. A performer, she'd say.

It all went great, they had a few drinks and laughed by the pool, and that's when she saw _her._ It was a mystery how she hadn't noticed before. On top of the thick stone wall that separated the pool and the large field of grass, laid the most beautiful creature she had seen. With pale skin clearly already tanning, womanly curves and a soft lay of long and thick hair, laid Alaska. She was much older and bigger than the last time she saw her, perhaps she'd been 16 at that time? Now, probably 19 or 20.

It was unfair, really. It was unfair how her perky breasts almost spilled out from the poorly fit wine red bikini, or how her legs were long and smooth. She wore black sunglasses on her forehead and her view of the sun was blocked out by the book she held. Of course she'd read now, Lasky always did.

"You didn't tell me Alaska was here." Sharon commented, taking a sip of her third drink. Or was it fourth? She was only tipsy, so it didn't matter.

"Oh that girl." Courtney sighed, swirling with her straw. "I'm honestly surprised she's even here, she's uh.. she's changed a lot. Her friends are addicts who parties and go to raves, and it's kind of changed her. I guess she's 'too cool' for us." She put the bunny quotation marks in the end that made Sharon chuckle.

She doubted this was the case, her friend was always good at judging people and it wouldn't surprise her if Alaska's friends actually were great people.

"Alaska, come say hi." Courtney called, and the other blonde sat up. She lowered her sunglasses down to the tip of her nose, clearly checking Sharon out but rather discreetly, then got back into the same position. "See? Told you."

Sharon didn't really blame her, Courtney could be a handful, especially if you were around her a lot.

Her fingers squeezed a little tighter on the cold glass of her drink, legs crossed casually with her expression in the conversation- but her mind elsewhere.

And then, Alaska turned around. And it was like hell was let loose.

The curve of her ass was clearly in view, her breasts squished down against the rock wall that looked all to uncomfortable. But mostly, she looked Sharon straight in the eye. With her sunglasses down at the end of her nose, lips parted and eyes seductively travelling across Sharon's body, the older woman felt like she could melt.

She had to clear her throat, and answer the question asked by her friend with a generic answer that usually worked for all questions. Her eyes were occasionally going back to Alaska's, only to be met by those ridiculously large brown eyes.

Was she really.. was she really this turned on by her childhood friend?

The answer was yes, she really was.

The time passed, an hour or so, and Alaska would still occasionally look up from her book to see Sharon's wide and flustered eyes on hers.

But as time passed, so did she sun, and their mood to stay outside. The others had already left which made Courtney, Sharon and the rather mute girl to it by themselves.

"Oh lord it's getting late." Courtney slurred out, barely able to stand up. It was still a miracle unknown how just a few drinks made her tipsy. "I'm.. do you think you c-can give her a ride?"

"Alaska? Of course." Sharon cleared her throat, standing up and grabbing her stuff.

"And who says I need a ride?" Alaska was now sitting up, legs crossed with sunglasses finally on the right place. It's like she wore them as a prop. Her voice was much more mature than years ago, a little bit on the raspy side but softer and lighter to the touch than anything she had heard.

"Well, if you want to walk alone with the mosquitoes, be my guest." Sharon played it off, grabbing her purse and adjusting the sundress. She began walking towards her car and it didn't take long until she heard hasted footsteps in the gravel behind her.

"Wait, sorry. It was a joke." It was almost desperate, like a child looking up to a teenager. Which, they had been in the situation of ten years ago. But Sharon was 23, and Alaska 19. "Would you still be okay with giving me a ride?"

"Of course." Sharon chuckled, unlocking her car and getting in.

Alaska looked lost, almost, as she got into the car. Like a deer caught in headlights. The sassy teenager was no longer there, but the sweet little Lasky that she remembered.

It took a while for any of them to speak, Alaska being the first to break the silence.

"So.. it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It sure has." Sharon had to grip her wheel tighter because there was something so innocent yet knowing in Alaska's voice that put her mind to forbidden places. "You're in college now, right?"

"No I work, at Jenny's floral shop." She chuckled, and Sharon couldn't help but smile at the memories of them going there to steal dandelions. "And what about you, Miss thing? I heard you graduated in your dream line with references. What's that about?"

"Oh god, it's really nothing interesting." Sharon chuckled. "It's just a few acting gigs at local musicals, as well as short movies. I like it a lot, though."

And then there was silence, but this one more comfortable. Sharon's heart was about to jump out of place when she felt Alaska's soft warm hand on her thigh, contrasting against the cold and tense surface. Fingers were circling beautiful patterns by the edge of her clothing, dangerously close.

Alaska had this soft gentle look on her face, talking with nothing but her eyes. A look that Sharon had gotten all too comfortable around already. She'd seen it before, in other girls at the university she recently went to, or college, even highschool. It was desperate young female, but something about Alaska made it more. It was desperate young female with a gorgeous body, sitting in Sharon's car in a fucking bikini, while touching her inner thigh.

It was a lot to take yet so little.

She regretfully stopped the car at the house where she knew Alaska lived, forcing herself to stay away from sighing in despair. She didn't want to leave _now._

"You know, I like your hair." Alaska spoke in a sultry voice, grabbing a piece softly and swirling it between her long fingers. "It's very.. you."

"It's very me?" She chuckled in response.

"Yes, you. Very much Sharon Needles, a sexy _stunning_ actress who I have nothing but time to adore."

"Oh really?" Sharon smirked, tilting her body to look at Alaska fully. She placed a soft hand on the younger's warm cheek, a touch that was leant into welcomingly.

"Very, very much so." She punctuated her words perfectly with ever short space she traveled with her body to get her lips closer to Sharon's, until they met in a soft touch of red cherry scented lipstick and black matte one.

Alaska moved to place her hand behind Sharon's head, deepening the kiss easily while careful hands roamed her sides and thighs.

It felt like a cliche, making out in a car before dropping off a girl. An awfully straight cliche. But Sharon loved every moment of it.

They parted with a soft pop, Alaska's teeth grazing her lip as a smirk played on her own.

"Thank you for the ride."


End file.
